The Straw Hat Pirates vs Edolas Royal Army
by Rico 94
Summary: Trying to escape from the marines, Straw Hats ended up in Fiore. There they'll meet a guild just as rowdy as their crew. Along the way, they enter a world where they'll meet a reverse version of themselves. Part 1 (Chapter 1-?)


Chapter 1: Explore! A Kingdom of Wizards and Magic, Fiore!

_In a land far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place. For most, magic is merely a tool a modern day part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art. They devoted their lives to its practice, these are the wizards. Banded together in their magical guilds, they plan their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dotted the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that is high above the rest. A guild where countless legend have been born, and will no doubt will continue to make legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p>It's a normal for the Straw Hat Pirates as they sail through the New World. Yes, just a normal day…<p>

"Fire!" A marine captain shouted as cannonballs were from a fleet of marine ships. The cannonballs flew through the air, attempting to hit the ship, The Thousand Sunny.

"Damn marines!" Zoro cursed, drawing Wado from its sheath and cutting some of the cannonballs in half and the others missed the ship and hit the water.

"Don't falter!" The marine captain shouted. "Keep firing! We must capture those pirates, no matter the cost!" More cannonballs were fired towards the Sunny.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy took a deep breath and his body began to inflate like a balloon. "…Balloon!" The cannonballs hit Luffy's body and were bounced back at the marines.

"Do these guys know when to quit?!" Sanji shouted, kicking one of the cannonballs heading towards the ship.

"Franky, how are we on the Coup de Burst?" Nami asked the shipwright, who is inside the ship.

"It's almost ready!" Franky shouted.

"Don't let them escape!" The marine shouted as more cannonballs were fired toward the Sunny.

"Persistent, aren't they?" Robin said calmly and Brook nodded.

"Alright, it's ready!" Franky shouted. "Here we go! Coup de Burst!"The Sunny was blasted into the air, avoiding the cannonballs and getting away from the marines.

"Damn it!" The captain cursed. "They got away again!"

* * *

><p>The Sunny soared through the air, out of the view of the marines and are soon started to descend onto the ocean. As the sunny started to descend, the needle on Nami's log pose starting to spin like crazy. The Sunny landed on the ocean and continued to sail.<p>

"Hey guys, I see an island up ahead!" Usopp shouted. Nami looked at her log pose and saw the needle spinning.

"What the…" Nami said.

"Is there something wrong?" Robin asked.

"There's something wrong with the log pose. The needle is spinning like crazy and that never happened before. Something must be wrong with the island's magnetic field."

"Ah, who cares?" Luffy said. "Let's go!"

"Are you crazy?!" Nami shouted.

"Forget it, Nami." Zoro said. "You know how he gets when something pops into his head."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Nami said. "And there's no talking him out of it either."

"Perhaps we should explore the island so that we could get some information about it." Robin suggested. "While we're at it, we may even find a shop that can tell us what wrong with the log pose." She looked at Luffy. "What do you think Luffy?"

"That's sounds good to me." Luffy said with his trademark grin. The Sunny arrived at the harbor of the island and dropped anchor. Luffy quickly jumped out of the ship and ran towards the town with Chopper behind him. Sanji and Robin jumped off the ship and went after them.

"Take care of the ship while we're gone." Nami said as she prepared to get off the ship.

"Nami," called Brook. "Before you go, may I see your panties?"

"NOT A CHANCE!" Nami yelled as she kicked Brook in the head. Nami jumped off the Sunny and joined Luffy, Robin, Chopper and Sanji.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Haregon." Robin said, reading the sign.<p>

"Is that the name of this island?" Chopper asked.

"I don't believe so." Robin said. "It's the name of this town. However if we ask around, we might get some information about this island." Chopper nodded as he turned into his reindeer form and followed the others into the town. Luffy and Chopper looked at some of the magical items that some of the shops were selling. Sanji ogle at some of the beautiful woman in the town. And some men looked at Nami and Robin, commenting on how hot they look, only to have Sanji threaten them. Nami walked up to a stranger and asked if there's a repair shop that can fix her log pose.

"Sorry ma'am, I've never seen anything like this before." The man said, looking at the log pose.

"But is there anyone in town that knows how to fix it?" Nami asked.

"Well we have some repair shops here in town." The man said. "But if you want, you could always take the train to Magnolia."

"Magnolia?" Nami repeated.

"Yes, I pretty sure they got plenty that can repair that thing for you." The man said. "You and your friends should head towards the train station nearby and catch the next train to Magnolia." Nami said her thanks and ran towards the others.

* * *

><p>At the train station, Nami walked up towards the teller, taking out her wallet and grabbing her berries.<p>

"Five tickets to Magnolia, please." Nami said, giving the teller her berries.

"Sorry ma'am, we don't take that kind of money here." The teller said to Nami.

"What do you mean you don't take this kind of money?" Nami asked. "It's only money I got."

"What I mean is that we only accept jewel." The teller said. Nami looked at the teller confused. She pulled out of jewels and showed them the teller. "No, that's not what I mean." Nami walked back to the others with her head down.

"Ok now what do we do?" Chopper asked.

"We can always fight our way on the train." Luffy suggested and Nami hit him over the head in response.

"Out of the question!" she shouted.

Just then, a group of people walked by and stopped to look at them. One of them was a boy with pink hair and is wearing a silver scarf. With his was a blue cat with wings on his back. Another one was a girl with blonde hair with keys hanging on her belt. Another was a boy with black hair, wearing just a pair of jeans. The next one was a little girl with blue hair. With her was a white cat wearing a dress, looking at the Straw Hats with a suspicious look on her face. The last one was a girl with scarlet red hair, wearing a suit of armor, and is dragging a cart with at 12 or 13 different sized suitcases.

"May we help you?" The girl wearing armor asked, getting the Straw Hats' attention.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Fairy Tail Guild! A Grand Sight: Magnolia!


End file.
